Este terco corazón
by HiKaFa
Summary: Este es un songfic sobre lo que siente James sobre Lily,ubicado en 6to.año, con la cancion de Emmanuel


_**ESTE TERCO CORAZÓN**_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo  
desde que te deje llorando en la alameda.

Recuerdo perfectamente el primer día en que nos conocimos, fue un dos de septiembre, Sirius y yo corríamos por los pasillos del castillo cuando en una esquina choque contra un cuerpo pequeño y que lo coronaba una melena rojo vino…no supe lo que me paso en ese momento…sentí una descarga eléctrica y sensaciones poco conocidas por mi…me dieron miedo…así que hice lo único que se me vino a la cabeza…insultarte, no recuerdo que dije, pero si tus lagrimas…me sentí cono basura, pero no me retracte ni pedí disculpas…una vez que te fuiste corriendo Sirius me dijo que era un torpe y grosero…yo pensaba lo mismo…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo  
desde que yo bese tus labios a la fuerza.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te bese, fue en quinto año, para ser exactos fue un 31 de octubre, Hallowen, bajaba yo solo, Sirius y Remus me verían en el gran comedor y Meter estaría en su mesa…recuerdo que tú bajabas también sola…te llame:

¡¡¡¡Evans!!!!

¿Dime Potter? – dijiste con los dientes apretados

Hoy luces mas hermosa que de costumbre

No me molestes… – cerca de un esquina te atrape y te bese…¡¡¡Por Merlín!!! Tu boca sabia a manzanas dulces…pero no respondiste a mi beso…solo me abofeteaste con fuerza y me miraste con odio…te diste la vuelta y saliste corriendo…yo me quede ahí plantado con una sensación agridulce en mí…

Mira que he recibido sinsabores y desaires  
mira que hasta te he visto de otros brazos por tu calle.

Recuerdo que el día del baile del 14 de Febrero, te busque para pedirte que fueras mi pareja…¡¡¡Estaba dispuesto a humillarme!!!...entonces fue cuando te vi, reías a carcajadas con un Ravenclaw de 6to. Me dirigí hasta donde estaban, dispuesto a golpearlo…cuando escuche tus palabras…¡¡¡Me encantaría ir contigo al baile Mattew!!!...sabia que si lo golpeaba quedaría mal ante ti, pero me sentí herido…recuerdo que dos semanas después lo mandaste a volar me sentí feliz…sin embargo un mes después salías con un Gryffindor de 7mo. Capitán del equipo y premio anual…tenia ganas de matarlo…¡¡Yo quería ser el primero en todo para ti, pero cada día estaba más lejos de lograrlo!!!...

Debía comprender que nunca serás mía  
debía de una vez borrarte de mi vida.

Ultimo día en el colegio, tu y yo hemos tenido una discusión, yo por mi parte estoy herido…¡¡¡soberbio, inmaduro, estupido, imbecil, machista, mujeriego…!!! Todo eso y mas me gritaste, por mi parte te dije que si tu me conocieras más no pensarías así, que me dejaras ser tu amigo, que si las chicas se me acercaban era cosa de ellas, por que a ti era a la única que quería…me diste la espalda y subiste al tren…¡¡¡pero lo que digo es verdad!!! Las chicas se me acercan…sí ando con ellas, pero ellas no son tú, por eso me vez con muchas, pero no te das tiempo para conocerme…sí molesto a Snape…pero ÉL no es ningún santo, nosotros lo atacamos de frente y ÉL siempre por la espalda…deberías observar lo que pasa y no solo verlo.

Pero este terco corazón  
no te olvida, no te olvida  
aunque le busque un nuevo amor  
cada día, cada día.

Ahora estamos en sexto, mi padre, mi mejor amigo ha muerto, en este verano he madurado mucho…pero aun te amo…Remus me ha dicho que tú le has comentado sobre mi cambio, me salta el corazón de alegría…sin embargo veo tu molestia cuando hablo con alguna de mis **amigas** pero te juro que son solo eso, aunque he salido con una chica de manera mas formal, tan solo para olvidarte no puedo…mi corazón no late con ella como lo hace contigo, he puesto todo mi empeño, por quererla, pero ella no eres tú…

Porque este terco corazón  
se ha empeñado, se ha empeñado   
vivir tan solo para ti  
aunque tú no le hagas caso.

Ahora aquí me tienes…solo en la sala común…pensando en ti…en vez de pensar en ella…escucho que alguien baja por las escaleras, posiblemente Sirius preocupado por que no estoy en la cama…¡¡me equivoco eres tu!!

Deberías estar en tu habitación Potter – me dices en voz baja pero con ese tono de prefecta que por alguna razón me gusta

No tengo sueño Lily – te contesto sin verte

No me gusta que me llames por mi nombre **Potter**

Lo sé…y lo siento – _por que no puedo llamarte de otra forma_ pienso

¿Y que te ha quitado el sueño? – me preguntas con curiosidad

Una manzana – te contesto

¿Una manzana? ¿estas de broma?

No…solo que es eso lo que me ha quitado el sueño…el pensar en una dulce, madura y sabrosa manzana – digo viéndote directamente, para mi gran alegría parece que captaste mi indirecta, sonrío, creo que mi corazón no miente, con empeño se logra todo…tal vez algún día me puedas amar como yo te amo a ti

Espero y les guste este song-fic, es el primero que hago de Harry Potter, solo le recuerdo que Harry Potter no es mío es de la sra. JK Rowling


End file.
